Highschool of the dead and Metal fight beyblade
by Wendymexia101
Summary: What if you high school is being attacked by zombies? What if it wasn't just your school being attacked but the whole town? Wait, wrong! What if its the whole world being attacked by zombies?


**Disclaimer: I do not own H.O.T.D or MFB...so yeah.**  
**HOPE YOU LIKE ZOMBIES ND STUFF LIKE THAT!**  
_**Act # 1: Spring Of The Dead**_  
Noami's POV  
I stood on the roof looking at nothing. Me and my friends moved to this private school cause our parents made us. First day at this school and I have lost interest in everything here.  
I missed all the fun we had back in Metal city. We had the freedom to do everything. But the sad thing is that our parents took our beys so we can concentrate in school.  
*ClinK!*  
I looked at the gate to see a man, he didn't seem...normal. He looked kind of pale.  
"Excuse me! This is a private school." A lady with dark pink hair said.  
"Let me handle this." A man said.  
He went up to the guy that was intruding.  
"Hey you!"  
The guy grabbed him the colar of his shirt and banged him against the gate.  
Then all of sudden the pale man bit into the other guys arm! I heard him yell and groan in pain as he fell onto the ground with a chunk of his arm man soon stopped moving and laid there lifless.  
The rest of the teacherss that were with him stood there in horror, not knowing what to do or say.  
I felt my stomach turn upside down. I wanted to look away put my eyes were glued to the scenery. That can't be right...h-he was just bitten. He can't be dead.  
I saw the man get up again but looking as pale as the other guy who bit him. But I was relieved that he wasn't dead or anything like that.  
But that all changed when the man bit into one of the teachers in the neck. Her blood gushed out of her as the man kept bitting her.  
O-oh god! I have to tell the rest! I ran down to the class in which most of my friends were in.  
I raced down the hall to get to the class. As I was about reach the class another guy around 15-17, he had black hair and light brown eyes.  
"Excuse me." He said.  
He grabbed the handle of the and slammed the door open.  
"Kumoro, Weren't you just happy with just skipping my class." The teacher said in an upset voice.  
Then I came in and everybody's attention went to me.  
"Miss Rivera, would you like to join our class?" The teacher asked me.  
"Come with me we're going to get out here." Komoru says to this girls with light brown hair and orange eyes.  
"What!? What are you talking about." She said.  
"Dude what are you doing?" Thgis guy with silver/tan hair and silver eyes asked.  
"Some teachers were just killed at the front gate. No bullshit." Komoru said.  
"Are you serious?" The silver haired teen asked.  
"Yeah, making shit like that up." Komoro said.  
"It's true, I saw everything as well." I said.  
"Noami? What are you talking about?" Chris asked."Gosh! What's going on, I can never understand-" Before the girl could finish Komoro slapped her. She looked back at him and it looked like she was about to cry. I would too if I was slapped that hard.  
"Listen, listen to me!" Komoro said looking at his two friends."That girl also saw everything as well!" He pointed at me and looking right into my eyes as I looked into his eyes. I just nodded my head not knowing what to say."Well, if that's true then I coming with you." Chris said. "Me too, if this is true I don't want to be alone." I turned to the front of the class to see Gingka standing up from his seat.  
We all walked out of the class to be stopped by the silver haired guy. "Hey, if what you two say is true then we'll need weapons." he said opening the janitors closet. "Here Rei, take this." He gave the girl a stick with sharp point at the end. Then he gave me, Chris and Gingka a bat, as well Komoro."What kind of janitor is this guy?" Chris asked.  
"To be honest, I have no idea." Komoro said.  
"Oh yeah, my names Hisashi Igou." The silver haired said.  
"And my names Rei Miyamoto." the girl said. Then I turned to Komuro.  
"The names Takashi Komuro." He said with a bored expression.  
"Well, nice to meet you. My names Noami Rivera and these are my friends Chris and Gingka." i said introducing myself and my friends.  
"So what exactly happened at the gate?" Hisashi asked both me and Noami.  
"There was this guy at the front gate, PE teachers went to go check it out and somethig happend and now those PE teachers are killing each other." Takashi said.  
"We should call my dad." Rei said.  
"School rules are made to be broken, right?" Takashi handed Rei his phone. She dialed in the number and we waited for a response. " No way..." Her face told us everything, we could tell something wasn't right.  
"What is it?" Hisashi asked her. "110 is busy...that's impossible." She said in .  
"This announcement is for all the students, an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teachers instructions and evacuate...I repeat, a violent incident is taking-" The announcer said as he was cut off, there was a screeching noise in the back  
"So they finally realized." Hisashi said. The announcer went silent for bit. "Its happening." Takashi said. I didn't know what to do or say, for a moment everything was quiet until we heard a horrible scream from the announcer. "Get away from me, get back!...wahh! Ahhh! Help! HELP!" Then everything was quiet. Chris and Gingka just stared into the monitor, waiting for something else...but nothing came.

Soon we heard the doors slam and bang open to let out screaming students out, pushing and shoving to get out of the school.  
"This way!" Hisashi commanded to follow him. " Where you going? We have to get out of here." Takashi said. "The building with the classrooms is too crowded, we need to go through the management building."  
"Hisashi is right, shut up and do what he says." Rei said walking past Hisashi.  
"I agree, if we go over to the building with classes we'll get stomped on." Chris said following Hisashi and Rei.  
"Hey, wait for me!" Gingka said. I ran behind Gingka.  
"All right, fine." Takashi said following.  
We made it to the little bridge thingy to reach the management building. There we saw a man stumbling around. "That's Mr. Wakisaka, what's wrong with him?" Rei said looking at him. I noticed the trail of blood he had around his leg and the blood kept streaming out. He came forward and open his mouth big and wide...  
***High school of the dead***  
_**To be continued...**_

**OMG! I so tired! I just came back from school and I'm so sleepy. I think I'm going to become a zombie myself. Oh well, hope you liked it.**  
**Chubbi out!**


End file.
